THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA LEMON 3 fixed
by killercroc
Summary: THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA LEMON SCENE 3 fixed


Naruto and Morgana's room "RAH!"  
Naruto is still angered and starts wrecking the room, he keeps punching the walls and forming it cracks and on the verge of shattering.

"DAMN IT!" roared Naruto angrily "Why didn't they tell me sooner? WHY DIDN'T THEY?!"

Morgana quietly arrive in the room and sees Naruto leaning on the cracked wall growling in anger. Morgana walk towards him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto " said Morgana until Naruto turns sharply and glares at Morgana; this is the first time she saw Naruto glaring at her angrily and also the first time she felt

from fear when she saw his rage filled glare. Morgana walks back while Naruto walk towards her, she is starting to regret of coming her and she decided to escape but

Naruto swiftly caught her and pinned her down on the floor. His growls into her ear and starts tearing off her clothes ruthlessly and tossing them aside until she is

butt naked; she is feeling fear flowing through her and worries that Naruto is going to hurt her.

Naruto tear off his own pants and ram his ** into her **, Morgana gasps but not of pleasure but of pain. She seeps out blood coming from her eyes and starts crying as

the pain are uncomfortable. Especially when Naruto is the one hurting her, she closed her eyes tightly and grits her teeth as Naruto sunk his claws deep into her waist.

"Naruto, please stop this" said Morgana "You're scaring me" But Naruto isn't listening and growls angrily and rams hard and hard into her **. Morgana grunts and gasp

with her eyes wide open as Naruto reach her sensitive spot. She couldn't help but moan, all of this fear and roughness in Naruto's enrages thrust is making her feel

horny. OH YES, I don't why this feels good when my Naruto is angry but the feeling is turning me on thought Morgana as a blush appears in her face. Please ** me more,

Naruto. Naruto ruthlessly **s his fianc e and continues until he came inside her. Morgana moans as she can feel the hot seed enter her and shudders in ecstasy and

lower her eyes. But Naruto is not finished, oh no, not far from it. He hoists up his fianc e and slams her to the wall and rams his ** up her **, Morgana moans loud

and gasps as the thickness of her lover's ** is stretching her rectum. He slams hard and hard deep into her, he grabs her breast and squeezes them hard. Naruto growls

out of rage and lust while Morgana just moans mainly out of raw lust. Her red vampire eyes are rolled back and her mouth gaped open to reveal her shark-like teeth and

unconsciously hisses out of vampire instinct. Her thirst for blood is growing and she is dying to sink her teeth into something. But Naruto has no intention of letting

her feed; he just keeps **ing his vampire lover's ** hard and rough. Morgana is feeling the thirst crawling around her throat and the only fluid she gets inside her is

just Naruto's hot seed and entering in her anus instead of her throat. Naruto doesn't stop, he keeps thrusting and thrusting until Morgana's ** turns red and sore.

Morgana can feel the pain in her ** and she just moans at the sensation because she knows it her lover's ** thrusting hard and rough that is causing the soreness of

her rectum. Fatigue is reaching its peak for Morgana as she drained her energy and the prevention of drinking blood caused by the rough sexual actions by her enraged

werewolf lover. She feels him load her ** with his seed constantly every time he reaches his climax again and again and it will never end. Morgana then feel Naruto

pull out and pushes her onto the floor, Morgana is too weak and too tired to move while Naruto spread opens her legs and instantly ram his ** into her **.

Morgana weakly moans as she feel Naruto hard thick ** forcefully inserting inside her. She does nothing but feel him rocking back and forth, cold shivers run down her

spine and her skin get Goosebumps at the sensation. She is too tired to say a word and her tongue is sticking out, she can smell blood but it is out of her reach.

Naruto, still flowing with rage is thrusting hard and hard and Morgana just shakes like a ragdoll from those rough thrusts. AAAHHHH! Mentally moans Morgana as she

cannot moan out from her mouth AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! "RAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Roared Naruto as he reaches his climax but not his last. He continues to thrust harder and

harder, deeper and deeper into Morgana. Morgana's eyes are starting to lower down and start to fall unconscious. But in spite of that, she can feel her body being

shaken like a ragdoll. Her breasts are bouncing back and forth, they caught Naruto's eyes and starts groping them and puts one in his mouth, he sucks them hungrily and

**s lustfully, his rage starts to diminish and his lust increases more and more. He is unaware that his lover is unconscious due to his remaining rage blinding him. He

continues to ** more and more, filling her more and more with his seed that Morgana's stomach starts to bloat up and resemble a pregnant belly. Naruto put his hand on

Morgana's belly and gives it a long lick, his anger is thinning more and more but he is not finished. He fills her ** more and more to bloat her belly up to make her

look heavily pregnant. Morgana look like she is carrying a huge litter inside her and it, Morgana moans and slowly put her hand on her newly bloated belly filled with

**. Naruto is grunting as he is reaching his climax and possibly his last. Well it assumed it was but frankly it isn't, Naruto is still hard is constantly **ing his

now unconscious fianc , and the funny thing about vampires is that they are still mentally awake so she is still feeling every sensation during her unconscious state.

Her body is limp but her nerves are still functioning. Naruto then pulls himself out and positions his ** between her huge breasts, he press them together until they

squeeze his ** before he thrusts hard and deep that the tip of his ** is poking in Morgana's gaping mouth. Naruto grunts and growls with the mixture of anger and lust,

he plays with her nipples with his thumbs, flicking them and pulling them. Morgana is in a coma to even moan but mentally she does. Naruto then ** into Morgana's mouth

while she unconsciously gulps it down while her lover continues **-**ing her hard and deep between her bountiful moulds; Naruto fondles with her breasts and **ing

between them, his ** is halfway in Morgana's mouth and her tongue absorbs the flavour of Naruto's **.

Naruto came again and right down Morgana's mouth, Naruto continues to force feed her with his seed and still **ing her breasts more and more. Naruto the change

position, he sat on the coffin with Morgana lying between his legs and shoves his ** down her throat, Morgana is in a comatose state to suck Naruto's thick length so

Naruto moves her head up and down in neck breaking speed, luckily Morgana is a 500 year old vampire and her neck won't break, Naruto groans buck his hips into

Morgana's face, he bucks them again and again like a horny dog humping a leg. Naruto growls as he is reaching his climax and his growls grows more feral and his eyes

glow orange. "RRAAAAHHHHOOOWWWW!" howled Naruto loudly as he climaxed into Morgana's mouth. He pants and grunts as his ** continues to ** into Morgana's mouth.

Naruto growls as he finished ** but he is still hard as his rage is still in his system and fuelling up his adrenaline and sex drive. He pull Morgana's face away from

his ** and drops her into the coffin with her ** in the air and remains in a comatose state. Naruto ruthlessly rams is ** into her ** again and **s her hard and deep.

He lifts her up slightly so that he can fondle with those huge breasts of hers while he constantly ram inside her. He grunts and pants as sweat is dripping from his

face, he rests his face on Morgana's shoulder. His anger is consumed by raw blind lust and his strong desires for his fianc e. He continues to ** his comatose lover

until his beastly lust is satisfied. Mentally Morgana is enjoying every second of this whilst she is in a sex coma. Her face is **ed silly with her eyes rolled back

and mouth gaped open. The only movements she gets are twitches from her reflexes when Naruto is ruthless **ing her. Naruto growls lowly and lustfully, he is getting

exhausted but his sex drive is still active. Naruto groans as he reach his climax and pulls out of Morgana while he still ** and all over Morgana's body. Naruto

collapses and rest his head on Morgana's big warm soft breast as he is tired but still hard. Naruto sticks out his tongue and starts licking on Morgana's left breast

and fondles her right one. His lips reach the nipple and starts sucking on it. He slowly move his hip toward Morgana's and inserts it in her ** and constantly humping

in it. Naruto's thrusts are slow due to his exhaustion but his desire to ** Morgana is still on. 2 hours and 5 climaxes later, Naruto drops down and falls asleep on

Morgana's warm soft breasts that he use as pillows. Completely unaware of what he has done to his vampire lover. 


End file.
